


Happy Returns

by Person



Category: Okami
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, major ending spoilers, non-compliant with sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person/pseuds/Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passed, the seasons changed, and if the people of Kamiki didn't often think of the God who had blessed them with her presence for a short time, well, neither did they allow themselves to entirely forget her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a couple of years ago, and as such is non-compliant with Okamiden which hadn't come out yet.

Time passed, the seasons changed, and if the people of Kamiki didn't often think of the God who had blessed them with her presence for a short time, well, neither did they allow themselves to entirely forget her again. Life went on almost the same as it always had, save that every now and again someone might look towards Konohana and swear that they saw a beautiful maiden smiling down from its branches, or glance up towards the sky and catch the stars seeming to shift like a boar was catching its balance on a ball or a monkey was piping a tune.

Three summers had passed since the God left their lives once more. The last just beginning to fade into the cooler days of autumn and Susano had traveled to Agata Forest to chop wood to guard against the cold days to come when he heard a whine behind him between the slashes of his sword. Three summers had passed, but the sound was still familiar to him; how could he ever forget the voice of the one being he called 'brother'?

"The little bug said that you'd left this world," he said, turning towards her.

She looked different, even if the rest of the world had gone back to being nearly the same as it had ever been. She glowed with a fierce light, and the brilliant red lines etched across her body were more delicate and ornate than before. He didn't know how anyone would be able to look at her now and not see her for the God she was.

Then she shrugged eloquently and licked her chops, and the gesture was entirely her as she'd always been, however she looked now.

He threw back his head and laughed, loudly and long. "Oh course, we all should have known your pesty friend didn't know what he was talking about! You have the greatest warrior who's ever lived for a sworn brother; how could you resist coming back to visit?"

Before he'd finished speaking she'd yawned widely and curled into a ball with her back to him, clearly preparing for a nap.

"Hey, Fido!" he said, nudging her with his foot. "Don't you know that's no way to treat a great hero?"

Apparently she had no interest in showing him proper respect, as she bit his ankle when he started to pull his foot away. But he could tell from the force behind the bite that she meant it with affection; in the past she used to sink her teeth into him much more deeply.

"Well then, what are we waiting around here for?" he asked, and began gathering the logs that he'd managed to chop before she'd interrupted him into a large bundle. "Kushi will want to see her Snowy again!"

At Kushi's name Amaterasu leapt to her feet, her tail wagging wild spirals in the air. A moment later a massive gust of wind swept over them, so strong that the force of it was enough to send the pieces of firewood he hadn't yet gathered up bumping and tumbling over the ground towards the tunnel to Shinshu field and pushed Susano into stumbling along behind it.

"I'm glad you want to help, Brother," he told her, struggling to stay on his feet, "but could you use a little less wind?"

She barked, a laughing sound, and practically pranced forward, her tail still whirling. If the wind died down at all it was too slight a difference for him to feel it.

It didn't really matter. A little wind couldn't hope to defeat the great Susano! And struggling against it couldn't hope to bring down his mood!

His shaggy God brother was in the world again. And the world was good.


End file.
